Taking Over
by theAnGerFlarE
Summary: Slade has always been the one to get away from Robin and his team, and they barely escaped from Terra's attack on their city. But Slade is turning up again...this time with an even bigger plan on crushing Robin and the Titans; this time from the inside out. Teen Titans/OC
1. Painful memories

A girl sits settles down on top of a building during a stormy night. Rain pelts down from the sky, and lightning lights up Jump City. She looks down at the city with smile, knowing that the city is safe from harm. Everyone will be safe tonight.

"Good to see you." a dark voice said behind her. She jumped, nearly falling off the edge of the building.

Once she got ahold of her footing, she glared up at the person who had nearly killed her. The man was bathed in shadows, but she knew instantly who he was. Slade.

"Go away." she growled fiercely. Within seconds, she had her weapon pointed at his neck. A gleaming sword, one that dripped toxic poison.

Slade didn't move an inch. "Why, Arielle, you seem jumpy."

"You know damn well!" the girl flinched when Slade said her name. "Get away from me!"

With an easy hand, he pushed her sword aside. "You know as well as I do, honey, that you can't get away from me."

He put his hand to her face, and she cringed. She didn't hesitate to plow her fist into his face. He stumbled backwards in surprise.

Arielle moved closer to Slade, and with a flash her foot smashed into the side of Slade's face, sending his mask skittering off on the concrete. Slade held his face, now bleeding.

She grabbed him by the neck and choked him upwards. "What do you want from me? I did everything you wanted, and I don't owe you anymore!"

Slade grinned, his teeth gleaming white. His black hair, wet from rain, clung onto his face. A large red scar leaned from his eye to his chin, a scar that Arielle knew all too well. "I'm not here to ask a favor of you."

She pushed him back onto the ground angrily. "What do you want?"

"Terra has gotten out of control," Slade said raspily. "She no longer does what I ask."

Arielle laughed loudly. "That is what you deserve."

A hand grabbed Arielle's arm, squeezed it so tightly that her arm throbbed. She let out a little gasp of pain, and she felt Slade lean in on her body. "Listen here. You will do as I say, or there will be dire consequences."

She shrugged her arm loose. "There is nothing you can do that will hurt me more."

Someone grabbed at her neck this time, and she dropped her sword on the ground; barely able to breathe. She made little choking sounds, but all she could feel was Slade's laughter in her ear. He dropped her at last, and she sat on the ground gagging and gasping.

Slade knelt down beside her and grabbed her face in his hands. "You listen here you miserable girl," he spat. "You have made a pledge to me, and me only. You are _**cursed,**_ and no one will ever want you. Now, I can either kill you with my bare hands or offer you a deal."

Arielle coughed and nodded at the same time, tears of terror running down her face.

Slade smiled evilly. "That's a good girl."

"What-what do you want me to do?" Arielle rasped dutifully. Her heart felt heavy.

Something skittered on the ground in front of her, and she picked it up. It was a picture of six teenagers, around the same age as her. They all had smiling faces; but one person stood out the most. The most familiar one of all. Terra.

"Your apprentice?" The memories of Terra brought only pain.

"She has proven that she is not worthy of being my apprentice. She failed at her main task."

Arielle swallowed painfully. "What was it?"

"Those five teenagers are known as the Teen Titans," Slade growled. "They protect Jump City from the evil that lurks within the shadows. They are a threat to my plans. Terra's main goal was to rid of them by killing them off, but she failed. Now it is your turn to prove yourself worthy."

She closed her eyes. "I do not want to do it. I will not kill someone!"

"You will do as I say, or I will bomb this entire city," Slade's voice growled in her ear. "Your choice."

Thunder roared above them, and lightning blinded Arielle. By the time she could see clearly, Slade had gone. She looked over to where his mask had skittered, that was the only indication that he had been there.

She wished it was all a dream. She didn't want to kill anyone. But what was more important, the lives of innocent civilians or the lives of five people?

Her tears splashed on the ground in puddles. Arielle knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Yo! BB, hurry up!" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs. For a shapeshifter, Beast Boy was the slowest person ever.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the voice sounded irritated.

In a green flash, Beast Boy had seated himself on the couch with his remote control, a bowl of popcorn, and a huge mug of root beer. Cyborg's eyes practically jumped out of his sockets. "Wh...Why didn't you get any for me?!"

Beast Boy grinned. "You snooze you lose."

"I oughta-" Cyborg started yelling on the top of his lungs, infuriated that Beast Boy didn't get him anything to eat.

While the both of them were yelling at each other, Raven sat in her room mediating quietly.

"Azarath metrios zinthos." she muttered quietly. "Azarath metrios zinthos."

The world around her disappeared as it was replaced by her dark birthplace. Large rock formations perched itself up, large ravens with red eyes sat on top of them, peering at her silently. She knew how silly it was of her to miss such a place, but it had always felt like home. She took in a deep breath and continued her mediating, feeling peace flow through her.

"Azarath Metrios-"

"Raven!" A perky voice rang out.

Everything fell apart and Raven opened one eye, her irritation growing. "Yes Starfire?"

The perky red-head grinned. "I have made a pot of Slupgork for the dinner! Do you care to join?"

"No."

She slammed her door shut in front of Starfire's face, not caring if it was rude or not. Starfire didn't get the hint, for she rang out, "I will save some for you later!"

Raven settled back down onto the floor and continued with her chant, finally relaxing once again.

Sirens started to go off, the entire room was bathed in red.

_Are you kidding me? _She thought angrily.

"Titans! Trouble!" she heard Robin shout.

She grudgingly opened her door and flew out, joining her team.

* * *

**Please read and review! Hope you like it!**


	2. A new Day

**Sorry so short bros; working on my Powers Within story! Leave reviews :)**

* * *

The first things that the Titans noticed was the mass chaos that was happening downtown. People were screaming and running; desperation on their faces. Cars were zooming away at top speed and swerving to avoid hitting other cars. Mothers were running with their children and screaming at the top of their lungs for help.

And in the center of it all, a single girl with a gleaming gold sword stood. She was slashing everywhere she could, not even hesitating to get devastatingly near civilians. Her sword smashed into a car and it started to melt right before the Titans' eyes.

"What the heck...?" breathed Beast Boy. He cast a glance to his teammates.

"I don't know," murmured Robin. "Stop her!"

The Titans instantly flew into action on Robin's command. Beast Boy transformed himself into a T-Rex and charged himself at the new criminal.

The girl caught a sight of him and to Beast Boy's surprise; she ran _toward _him. Her body skirted up his leg and onto his back. Beast Boy let out a roar and stumbled backwards. He transformed into a cow, into a bison, an alligator; no matter what form he took the girl was on his back and was taking control. He let out a fearful bellow.

"Off my friends, you Slumpknog!" Starfire's voice screeched. Nuclear bolts started to pepper the ground as she threw them at the enemy.

The girl jumped off Beast Boy and gracefully landed on the ground. She easily dodged Starfire's attacks, and at one point she flipped around and let one of the bolts reflect off her sword. It flew into Starfire, and she landed onto the concrete ground with a scream.

A huge black hand floated out of the ground and rushed toward the girl, and it smacked into her with ferocious speed. She let out a cry before swiping at it with her sword. In the corner of her eye, she saw a purple-haired girl scream out in pain before falling onto the ground. She let out a malicious grin as she was surrounded by two teenagers; a boy in a mask and another with robotic arms.

"Yo!" snapped the robot boy. "What the hell are you doing?"

The girl remained silent and merely stared at him, the smile on her face lingering. She held out her sword threateningly, but she didn't quite move. She seemed hesitant.

"We're not here to hurt you," Robin said gently. "Put down your weapon and come with us."

"I say we take her down." Cyborg snapped at him.

The girl cocked her head as if to agree with him. A mischevious glint sparkled in her black eyes; and then she moved to attack.

She swiped her sword upwards and managed to cut some the circuts on Cyborg's arm. He let out a yell and stumbled backwards and tried to shoot at her with his free hand.

She easily jumped out of the way; but not before stumbling into Robin. He grabbed her by her arm got her in a headlock. "Who...are..you?" he strained.

The girl gasped and tried to get herself out of Robin's grasp.

"I don't want to hurt you!" the strain on his arms increased as she struggled more and more. "We're...here to help!"

The girl stopped struggling. "What?"

Surprised that she had spoken, Robin let go of her. She spun around, breathing heavily and her sword out to the side.

"We just want to help." Robin said, his hands up in surrender. "See?"

The girl's eyes darted around as she saw the rest of the Titans lower their weapons and hands and stand down. With a sigh, she put her sword back into her belt as well, her eyes cold and angry. "What do you want, mere mortal?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "We want to know what your doing here in the city."

"I am looking for a precious Earth metal called Alkaline." the girl scowled. "It's vital in the success of winning the Earth from an evil lord."

To the girl's surprise, the one with the cape and hood stepped forward. "Who are you talking about?"

"The one who wears a mask and calls himself, Slade." the girl brushed off her hands on her pants and gave them another scowl. "He is getting the help of a demonic entity named, Tartus; and together they wish to overtake the Earth."

Slade. The very name burned in Robin's being; and he hated Slade with a passion that could only be described as obsessive. Now that Slade had wandered into their lives once again, maybe they could finally rid him once and for all.

"We know who you're talking about." Robin said slowly. "We are willing to help you obtain Alkaline and fight off Slade."

The girl raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Very well then."

She stuck out her grubby hands, which were covered in some kind of animal fur. Robin was aware that Beast Boy's was probably cringing behind him; and he shook the thought from his head and shook her hand anyway. "I'm Robin; and this is my team. We call ourselves the Teen Titans."

She nodded. "I am Arielle, the last member of the Lost Tribe."


	3. Distrust

The Lost Tribe?

Raven recognized the term, but it was still cloudy in her mind. She wondered if she had read about it in one of her adventure books, or if it had come up in the Book of Spells. Netherless; Raven didn't like the new girl very much. Arielle seemed to keep her distance from the rest of the Titans- the look in her eyes was the same look that Tara had in hers.

Raven didn't like it. There was something fishy about that girl, and she would be the one to get to the bottom of it. Just like she had with Terra.

She hated having those weird feelings about people she met. It was as though she could hear their thoughts before they could act on them; and it gave Raven the chills. She would much rather be meditating in her room alone or reading a book about some adventurous hero.

Raven watched quietly as Robin drilled Arielle with questions.

"What do you know about Slade?"

The girl stared up at Robin, a look of sheer disgust on her face. "I've already told you, and it's not much. He made a deal with a demon named Tartus, and now he's planning to dominate Earth and slave everyone. And I need Alkaline Metals to stop him."

"But why Alkaline?" Robin pressed. "And why you? Do you have something against him?"

Arielle slammed her fist down on the table angrily. "Who doesn't have anything against him? He killed my tribe."

Robin barely flinched, instead he just raised his eyebrow. "The Lost Tribe, right?"

She nodded. "Aye."

"I've never heard of them."

Arielle got up with a huff and stabbed the table with her sword. "Listen, you spiky-haired freak! I don't care if you've never heard of my tribe, that's probably a freaking blessing in disguise! But if we don't act soon, the world will be covered by Slade's evil, and millions of people are going to die. Is that what you want?"

Robin held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Arielle slammed her fist into the wall.

The rest of the Titans watched quietly as they watched the scene unfold. Arielle didn't seem to be in the greatest of moods at the moment, and Robin pushing her didn't seem to do the trick. Everytime Arielle punched her fist into the wall or table, Starfire would flinch. Raven shook her head at the alien. "Star, there's no reason for you to do that."

"I cannot help it." Starfire murmured quietly, her huge green eyes staring at them. "I do not like it when friends fight."

"She's not our friend, Star. We just met her." Cyborg said gently.

Arielle sat back down in the chair and scowled as Robin said something else to her. Starfire shook her head. "What if she wants to be our friend, Cyborg?"

"Then she'll be one of us. Simple as that." Cyborg said smoothly.

Raven glared at him, her eyes flaring black. "Look guys, I don't trust her."

"Big surprise." Beast Boy retorted.

_Oh, go fall down a hole with your damn tofu. _"She doesn't seem like one of us. There's something else there." Raven continued to stare at the brunette girl. She surely looked as though she came from a tribe, with her long hair and skimpy fur outfit. She even had a brown belt that slung over her skinny waist, and that horrible gleaming sword that looked sharp. And those eyes, black as night.

Even Raven didn't have black eyes.

"She just might be weird." Beast Boy said, trying to defend her. "Like you, Raven."

Raven turned to Beast Boy, her purple hair on fire as she struggled to contain her emotions. "Don't call me weird again, or you'll _seriously _regret it."

"I do wish you will not fight." Starfire mumbled, looking down at the ground. "It is very heartbreaking. Friends are not supposed to fight."

Raven was about to say something when she saw Robin and Arielle get up from the table. The both of them looked rather tense, but they shook hands with one another as though they finally came to an agreement on something. Arielle took a seat again while Robin stepped out of the room for a moment.

"What the hell happened in there?" Cyborg said the minute the door was closed. "I thought she was going to kill you."

Robin shook his head. "She's just shaken up. She's got a reason for that though."

"And that is?" Raven asked dryly.

"I can't really say." Robin said, almost apologetically. "She's asked me to keep that confidential until she trusts you guys more. It's nothing personal, it's just really bad."

Cyborg shook his head. "What do you know?"

"There's going to be an Apocalypse if we don't stop Slade. He's not only aiming for Earth, but all the other planets out there." Robin saw Starfire's horrified look and he nodded. "We need to crush Slade before this can happen, understood?"

The rest of the Titans nodded and headed out, ready to do their research on Slade.

Raven stayed behind and glanced at Arielle again, who had buried her head in her hands. It was amusing to see the girl like that, and Raven didn't feel an ounce of pity for her.

* * *

**Happy Holidays. I hope your days are filled with love, happiness, and cookies. For whoever's following, I hope you enjoy! **

**Please review. :)**


End file.
